


hall pass

by cicadas



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, High School, Peter is a dork, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/pseuds/cicadas
Summary: The boy’s brown eyes widen, and he quickly darts his hand out to shake yours. His grip is so strong it almost hurts. “Yeah, Parker. Parker, Peter. No, that’s not right. Peter. I’m Peter.”





	hall pass

Your phone is a solid weight in your pocket. The multiple pens, chapsticks and headphones you have stored in the pockets of your shorts weighs them down, swishing the fabric against your legs as you walk. Your pencil case is on your desk back in the classroom. You could’ve shoved all of this inside the main compartment, but there was something about having your things with you that was comforting. Not that you’d ever needed to use a chapstick in an emergency, or been stranded somewhere and helped yourself with a near-empty red pen.

You pass by the science labs, eyeing the students through the windows. Someone is melting a pen with a bunsen burner, and you smile as you make eye contact with the kid - a grade or so below you - who quickly takes the plastic away from the flame, wide eyes whipping back to the whiteboard. You turn your head from the lab to face forward and-

“Oh!” You reel backward as a firm body and a thin plank of wood collide with your chest. Your sneaker slips on the tile, and you find yourself mid-air for a split second before your ass collides with the floor.

Another second later there’s a body looming over you. A boy - long fringe, layers under his cardigan. You take the hand he offers and are pulled to your feet, making sure your footing is steady before you let go. Once upright, your eyes dart up and down in a quick once-over you hope he doesn’t notice. You’ve seen him before; in the cafeteria, sitting with a few people from the decathlon team - most notably Ned, who you’ve spoken to a few times (and asked for help when your laptop malfunctions, which is more often than you'd like). In the metal tech room, the hallways. You’re not sure you have any classes together, except maybe P.E, but you know his name.

You look up from the tight grip he has on his wooden ‘Hall Pass’ and meet his eyes. Deep brown. Soft.

“Sorry about that, I wasn’t looking. Well, I was, but not where I was going. Anyway- you’re Parker, right?” You ramble, holding out a hand for him to shake. You do it instinctually, then realise you’ve never actually shook someone’s hand when introducing yourself before. Your hand shakes a little where its extended, but you don’t retract it. May as well complete the gesture.

The boy’s brown eyes widen, and he quickly darts his hand out to shake yours. His grip is so strong it almost hurts. “Yeah, Parker. Parker, Peter. No, that’s not right. Peter. I’m Peter.” He says in a rush.

You try to stop the smile from creeping onto your face at his fumbling, but it happens anyway, and soon he’s smiling back at you, a short, embarrassed laugh emerging from his throat. “What’s, um. What’s your name?”

Not trusting yourself to speak without giggling, you tap your finger twice between your collarbones at the gold necklace resting there. It was a present from your mom on your last birthday - you’d wanted a necklace with your name on it for so long when you were younger, but to get the spelling right you’d had to have it custom made. Your ma had spent a while saving up to give it to you on your birthday. It’s one of your most precious items - just knowing how hard your mom worked to get something just for you made it even more beautiful.

Peter smiled, nodded, and pointed behind him to the bathrooms. “Sorry, you’re probably trying to get around me, right? I’ll just- I’d better get back to class.”

He moves around you, fingers drumming against the plywood, and begins to walk down the hall, back the way you came.

  
You eye the bathrooms, then quickly spin on your heel. “Hey!”

Peter stops so suddenly you’re sure he’s going to fall over. “Yeah? What is it? I mean what’s up?” He says, turning lightning-fast to face you. It’s kind of cute, really.

You press your lips together, suppressing another smile, and grip at one of your chapsticks in your pocket (as if it’s going to imbue you with some kind of confidence).

“Um…I sit by the doors in the cafeteria, if you wanted to say hi? Or talk, or something, maybe?” You say, regretting the words as soon as they leave your mouth. Say hi?

Peter surprises you by nodding rapid fire. “Yeah. That. That’s a good- Yeah.”

“Awesome,” You say, turning back to glance at the door of the bathrooms, “I do need to, you know, go the bathroom now. But I’ll see you at lunch?”

You grin at the look on Peter’s face - surprised and frowning and smiling all at once - and offer a little wave as you start to turn toward the bathroom. You have one hand on the door when you decide to glance back to the hall to watch Peter leave, swinging the hall pass in one hand.  
You don’t miss the little fist-pump he gives the air as he walks.


End file.
